User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 54: The Game of Stealth
As we stepped forward the darkness cleared. And a black circular area was drawn on the floor. That would probably be our arena. Salahar gripped his the hilt of his blade. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. As he did the doorway at the top of the stairs closed. "We are simply pieces of your mind. You feel you live in our shadow." Sheath's clone said, twirling the copy of Sakabato. "So let me get this straight. Nike is making me fight clones of my siblings? Why? For what reason?" I was panicking. I mean I knew my sisters moves. Not that that would help me at all. But I knew none of Death's. This would be bad. Atleast I had Salahar for backup. "Precisely," Began the clone of Death. "Your challenge here is to simply defeat us. We are not allowed to attack you instantly, so don't worry. However, we are authorized to attack every three minutes," Seemed simple enough. We were already in the arena. If there was any type of trap, our siblings would definitely tell us. This would be simple. "Oh one more thing. If you step out of this arena for more than five seconds, the ceiling will begin a decent. Crushing not only us, but your family as well." That was going to be something to watch for. How would I be able to stay in a circle? We were all of Stealth. The only difference being, I can't go invisible. I had to relax. Salahar could. Their three minute attacks would have to be directed at me. It was settled. I would be a scapegoat. Salahar nodded, as if he could hear my thoughts. "Understood." "Very well then. Begin." The clone of Death said, disappearing along with the other one and Salahar. I was left in the open. Time was moving fast. Counting the seconds in my head certainly wasn't helping. But we would see no action until three minutes passed. I couldn't just sit down and relax. A minute. I had two left. I wonder how Salahar was reacting. I couldn't see him, was he freaking out? Was he calm? I hoped he was okay. Two minutes. Was it me or was time moving fast for the first time in my life? My mind wandered to the Forgiven Battle. Time went so slow. So why was it fast now? Maybe I was getting better under pressure? I hoped so. Three minutes. It was time for their attack. I saw Sheath's clone appear. "Demonis Hiko 74!" The clone's body became metallic. Armor? I didn't care. I launched forward, swing Tenscythe at the clone of my sister. "No!" Allagar screamed. "Rosenrot..." Salahar whispered. Vines sprouted from the hilt of Rosenrot, restricting my Tenscythe. And it couldn't have been a worse possible time. "Walk of Nightmare." The clone of Death said, suddenly appearing above the arena. I could see my greatest fears in front of me. I could see My siblings dying, but the murderer letting me go free. To live alone. Again. And then I could see... her. The one I once called my wife. The one I gave everything for. The one who died. The one who left me alone. I hated her. I hated her. I loved her. I love her. It hurt to say it. But I did still love her. Even though she was long since gone. Ella Isabelle Demonis. The woman who would, even in death, hold my heart. My vision returned to normal. I could see nothing once more. Salahar and the clones had vanished. Their attacks were over for now. But how long was I out of it? "Shade!" Frost yelled. Her and Allagar had been studying the area. That much was obvious. "The arena floor! It's coated in gasoline! If you strike the clone of Sheath, it'll spark! Lighting it on fire! You have to avoid that!" Allagar informed. That was impossible. How could I avoid a spark if... my opponent was covered in what I was trying to avoid? "So how do we defeat them?" I asked. "Flowering sun." Salahar whispered. Both he and the clones were now visible. "This will do us both good." I could see the shine of the armor on Sheath's clone. Definitely metal. "Deadly Grasp." Death's clone said. I could hear a gasp from Stellarah. "Don't let him touch you!" She shouted. It was Death. He was giving us a warning. The clone charged. "No!" Salahar screamed. "Blossom's end!" An unknown opening in the ceiling made itself known, as a large flower began a descent down to grab the clone of Death. When it reached him, it began to close it's bud. The clone swung his blade repeatedly, but the giant flower was to strong to be cut by a blade. When it had him completely sealed inside the bud, it rose upward. Sheath's clone tried to cut it from the stem, only to be kicked out of the Arena by Salahar. An alarm sounded, and the clone dashed back in. That was the rule that they gave us earlier. Five seconds to get back in, or the ceiling will fall, and we all, not just the participants, but the spectators as well, will be crushed. The flower reached the opening and evaporated into green dust. "Salahar. You've defeated your opponent. Step out of the circle." The remaining clone ordered. I could feel the tension as he walked over the line. No alarm. "I'm sorry, brother." He said. "Don't be. I can take fire." I replied. With that, I split Tenscythe into 10 blades and flung them powerfully at the clone, tearing through the armor, and through it's flesh. Blood flew. And as my bloodlusted state began to overtake me, I was consumed by fire. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts